warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Mudpelt
"Why wouldn't you wanna be a warrior? Warriors get to fight and hunt! Medicine cats get to stay in a smelly den and chew leaves." --Mudkit explaining why warriors are better than medicine cats (Warriors of Suffering, ''page 38) '''Mudkit '''is a brown tom-kit with clumped fur and Brown eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: '''WindClan Names '''Kit: '''Mudkit Family '''Mother: '''Sedgewhisker '''Father: '''Emberfoot '''Sisters: '''Larkwing, Ferntail, Snowkit Book Appearances '''Living: 'Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the ''A Merged World ''Arc: ''Revenge of the Darkness Mudkit is announced to be born, along with his sister, Snowkit, to be born to Sedgewhisker at a Gathering. ''Warriors of Suffering'' When Furrypelt is injured and in the WindClan medicine den, Mudkit and Snowkit run into the den to see what's going on. When Kestrelflight introduces them, Furrypelt thinks how she didn't need to ask which kit was which, since Mudkit was obviously the brown one, and Snowkit the white one. Sedgewhisker shows up and scolds the kits for bothering Furrypelt since she'd been through a lot today, and Furrypelt replies that the kits were brightening her mood. Sedgewhisker allows the kits to stay as long as they stay out of the way, and Mudkit promises that they would. Once Sedgewhisker is gone, Mudkit asks what her fight with Breezepelt was like, and he and Snowkit bombard her with questions until Kestrelflight silences them. Furrypelt admits that she doesn't know what happened, and Mudkit is confused. Furrypelt explains how she was talking, then she was on the ground, then flying, then in blackness, and Mudkit asked if she died. Snowkit cuffs his ear, saying that if she died she wouldn't be in the medicine den. Furrypelt replies that she thought she was dead, and had been in StarClan, but was sent back. When Kestrelflight asks if StarClan said anything important and Snowkit is intrigued, Mudkit asks why it matters. Kestrelflight snaps at him, saying that StarClan's word was the most important thing in the world. Mudkit mutters and apology and backs away. When Snowkit says she wants to be a medicine cat, Mudkit asks why, saying that warriors get to hunt and fight and medicine cats stay in a smelly den and chew leaves. Kestrelflight tells him that a medicine cat's job is very important, and that if he didn't appreciate it he should leave and watch the warriors instead. Mudkit then stalks out of the nursery, Snowkit following. Later when Furrypelt is sitting in the clearing, she and Gingerheart are talking, and Mudkit and Snowkit appear, asking if someone said "kits". Furrypelt replies that she didn't, and Mudkit cries "dang it". Snowkit says whatever, and Mudkit snaps not to whatever him. Snowkit says whatever over and over and Mudkit jumps on her, starting a play-fight. They get covered in sand, then shake their pelts and cover their mother, Sedgewhisker, in sand. Later, when Furrypelt is talking about Sunstripe and her kits, Willowshine says "May StarClan light their path", and Mudkit is mentioned when Furrypelt says she could say the same for the kits in the other Clans. Trivia *The author wanted one of Sedgewhisker's kits to be a medicine cat, but couldn't decide between Snowkit or Mudkit; ultimately it was the author's mother who made the decision *He has RiverClan blood because his grandfather, Beechfur, is a RiverClan cat Gallery Mudkit.jpg|Kit version Kin 'Mother: ' : Sedgewhisker: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Father: : Emberfoot: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Sisters: ' : Larkwing: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) : Ferntail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Snowkit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Grandmother: ' : Gorsetail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Grandfather: ' : Beechfur: Status Unknown '''Aunts: : Thistlepaw: Status Unknown :Swallowtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Quotes 'Mudkit: '"What was your fight with Breezepelt like?" 'Snowkit: '"Was he fierce?" 'Mudkit: '"How did he claw you?" 'Snowkit: '"What moves did he use?" 'Mudkit: '"Did you fight back?" --Mudkit and Snowkit asking Furrypelt about her fight with Breezpelt (''Warriors of Suffering, ''page 37) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Kit Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Minor Characters